


Hot for Teacher

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Smut, Sweet, Tutoring, alternative universes, single dad mickey, yevgeny plays matchmaker kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hires a tutor to help Yevgeny with his school work not realizing he'd be getting a crush on his son's tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> For my boo bear! :)
> 
> Hope it's not too shitty lol

It’s when Yevgeny turns 8 that Mickey decides to get him a tutor. He was struggling a little in reading comprehension according to his teachers and Mickey really didn’t want to have his son be held back. He couldn’t exactly afford a “professional” tutor so he figured he’d go through the college nearby. They were supposed to be cheap anyways since it was students learning about teaching kids or some shit.

Lucky for him Mickey found this place that offered free tutoring and was run by an internship program. He called them up on one of his days off and they told him they’d bring someone by to talk to him (and his child) about the program. He set up a meeting the following Friday.

Before the meeting he sat his son down to explain to him he’d be getting some extra learning and that there wasn’t anything wrong with that. Fortunately Yevgeny loved books and reading he just wasn’t on the level of the other kids, yet.

“When are they coming?” Yevgeny asks.

“Should be here soon,” Mickey answers.

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

“Uhh I’m not sure. They didn’t really say.  Guess we’ll find out.” Mickey says.

“Hmm. I hope she’s pretty.” Yevgengy says excitedly.

Mickey laughs.

A half hour later there’s a knocking at the door. Yevgengy jumps up from his place on the couch and runs over to the door to answer it. Mickey hates when he does that because you never know who could be at the door.

He yells at Yevgeny as he makes his way to the door to answer it before his son can. “Hey, hey we don’t do that. Let me get it.”

He pulls the door open to reveal a gorgeous, tall redhead.

“Heyyyyyy ooh…” Mickey says once he sees the tutor in front of him.

“Hi,” the man answers. “I’m Ian.”

“Awww man. It’s a guy.” Yevgengy says. “Guess this one’s for you, Pa.” He walks from the door and back to the couch.

Mickey blushes immediately.

“He’s just…he doesn’t mean that. He’s just…” Mickey awkwardly tries to defend Yevgeny’s word. “Fucking kids.” He mumbles to himself.

Ian apparently hears and chuckles.

“Uh ha come in,” Mickey says opening the door wider and moving out of Ian’s way.

“Thanks.”

Ian walks through and Mickey is behind him. He sees his son sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the tv in front of him.

Mickey reaches for the remote to turn it off earning a sad look from his son.

“Remember what I explained earlier?”

“Yes, Dad.”

Mickey raises his eyebrows and Yevgeny huffs getting up from his spot to sit at the table. Mickey take a seat next to his son and Ian sits across from them

Ian explains the curriculum they’ll be doing and what a typical tutor session would be like.

“It’ll mostly be one on one but there will be some times where you should join,” Ian says. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah of course.” Mickey nods, hearing everything the redhead says despite how hard it might be to pay attention. With eyes like that anyone can get lost in them.

“Good.” Ian smiles at Yevgeny and then looks back at Mickey. “I’d like to start on some things today if you want?”

“Can we?” Yevgeny excitedly asks.

Mickey laughs and shakes his head in amusement. “Sure, kid.” Mickey gets up from his seat. “I’ll just be in your room fixing that bookshelf that mysteriously broke.” Mickey grins at his son.

“I told ya. It just fell.”

“Course it did. Wasn’t like you were climbing on it or anything.”

Yevgeny shrugs as his dad ruffles his hair.

 

Mickey leaves to work on the bookshelf as Yevgeny and his tutor get to working. Mickey finishes and puts back Yevgeny’s books and beanie babies on his shelf. He comes out wiping his hands as Yevgeny runs to him.

“Look Dad! I got a Lollipop cause I did so good.”

“That’s awesome!” Mickey says enthusiastically. He looks back at Ian grinning and putting his stuff away.

“You did really well today, buddy.” Ian says to Yevgeny. “Especially for your first day.”

“So how does this work out?” Mickey asks walking back over to Ian.

“Well,” Ian says scratching his nose. “If you like me enough to continue with me I can schedule you.”

 _Like you enough?_ Mickey thinks. _I don’t think anyone has a problem with that._

“You like him don’t you, Dad?”

Mickey chuckles at the irony.

“I like him! He’s funny! He does voices for the characters and he says he’d teach me how to.” Yevgengy excitedly explains.

Mickey laughs. “Alright, alright.” He looks up at Ian. “Count us in.”

Ian beams. “Okay good. Umm well I’d like to come around 3 times a week if that’ s alright?”

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Umm just whatever time is best for you. I’m pretty much always available.”

“Alright well I’ll have to check times with work but…I…can I call you when I know or something?”

“Oh right.” Ian rummages through his stuff. “Here. My number and my email just in case.”

“Thanks,” Mickey holds up the paper. “Here I’ll walk you to the door.”

Ian smiles at Mickey and waves by to Yevgeny. “Bye Yev.”

“Bye Ian!”

 “Wait,” Mickey stops. “Ian? Ian Gallagher.”

Mickey says a little too loud, out of shock maybe.

“Uhm yup.”

“Like Lip’s brother?”

Ian tries his best not to roll his eyes. “Yeah. Lip’s brother.”

“Always hated that asshole” Mickey says. Ian laughs, mood light again.

“Shit you uh…you lived right down the street right?”

“Yeah few blocks.”

“Jesus,” Mickey says scratching that back of his head. He laughs awkwardly. “No offense but I thought they’d be sending some yuppie prick.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. So fucking glad they didn’t”

Ian grins. “Me too.” He walks out the door.

“I’ll uh. I’ll call you!” Mickey calls out holding up the paper.

Ian nods and walks to the direction of the L.

Mickey closes the door and turns to Yevgeny behind him.

“Who’s an asshole?’ Yevgeny asks.

Mickey laughs and puts his hand on his sons back, steering him away from the door. “Don’t worry about it. Come on let’s get dinner ready.”

 

Ian comes by 3 times a week on various days according to Mickey’s work schedule. He’s really good with Yevgengy, who apparently told Ian to call him Yevy upon first talk.

 

On a particular day it’s raining pretty hard and the tutoring session was nearing end.

“Fuck it’s really pouring out there huh?” Mickey asks.

Ian looks out the window and makes a miserable face. “Yeah. Gonna be fun walking through that.”

Mickey bites his lip. “Why don’t you stay?” He asks.

“What?’

“Stay for dinner. The rain will slow by the time we’re finished I’m sure.”

“I uhh. I mean thanks for the offer but…”  
  
“Aw please!” Yevgeny exclaims. “Please, please, please, please?”

Ian looks from Mickey and the jumpy Yevgeny. “Uhh...sure.” He laughs. “Why not?”

“Yay!” Yevgeny claps.

Mickey grins glad he had an excuse to offer to make dinner which he’s wanted to do since their first meeting. Ian and Mickey (and Yevgeny) talk back and forth as Mickey gets dinner ready. At one point Ian walks to the kitchen and asks if he could help with anything. He stands so close to Mickey, Mickey thinks he could hear his heart beating.

“Uh nah. I got it.” Mickey answers. “Thanks though.”

“No problem.” Ian says walking back to the table.

 

Dinner was a simple spaghetti and meatballs but it was the best meal Ian had in weeks. He licks his lips of tomato sauce and Mickey can’t help but think who he’d kill to be able to touch those lips.

As soon as dinner is done Yevgeny brings his plate to the sink and puts it in. He then runs over to the couch and turns on the TV.

“Not so loud, bud!’ Mickey calls out.

Yevgeny turns down the music with a groan.

Ian and Mickey stay at the table talking about southside shit, their life now (school for Ian, a perfectly legal car garage for Mickey), and what they want for their future…well what Ian wants Mickey never really thought about it. Both boys share some sort of darkness in their past that neither mentions. It’s too soon to anyways, neither wants to push the other away.

 

It’s late by the time Ian leaves. He apologizes but Mickey brushes it off. “It was nice.” He says. “I don’t usually have people over.”

“Why not?” Ian asks.

Mickey shrugs. “Shit gets complicated.”

Ian nods.

 

The next few months they make a habit of at least one of the days Ian staying over for dinner. Yevgeny loved it and well…Mickey did too. The more time Ian spends there the more buddy-buddy him and Mickey become and even flirty sometimes.

Months later when Ian offers to help Mickey tells him to get his “lazy ass over here and stir the pot.” And he does.

Mickey’s making a sauce when Ian decides to taste it. “Mmm shit Mickey this is fucking good.” He says.

“Hey, hey don’t put your dirty mouth on there. I don’t know where it’s been.”

Ian grins. “No but I know where you want it to be.”

Mickey blushes but twists his mouth shut and shakes his head. _Couse he had to fall in…like with an idiot._

Yevgeny was in his room playing so luckily he didn’t hear the flirtations between his tutor and his dad, not that he didn’t know it happened.

 

One day Yevgeny has had enough. “Why dontcha just ask him out already?” He says to his dad with his kidlike frustration.

Mickey looks at his son surprised “What are you talking about?”

“Ian! My tutor! Ask him out.”

“Look Yev-“

“You’re always flirting and touching each other. You think I don’t see but I do see. It’s annoying so just get it over with and ask him to eat somewhere.”

“I don’t think you-“

“Do it, Dad! Or I will for you.”

 _Well that’d be fucking embarrassing._ “Alright alright. Jesus. We don’t see him till Monday so…”

Yevgeny shakes his head. “You got his number don’t you?”

Mickey sighs. “Yes.”

“Then call him. I don’t want to hear you awkwardly asking him out in person when I’m here. That’s just uncomfortable for everyone.”

_Jesus this kid is getting cheeky in his young age._

“Fine.” Mickey goes to his bedroom with his phone to call Ian. Damn straight it was awkward but at least Ian says yes.

“So?” Yevgeny asks when Mickey exits the room.

“We’re on for Saturday.”

Yevgen grins. “Good. See told you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He sits down with his son to watch the new episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

Their date goes smoothly which is saying something since Mickey was shaking most of the time. They make their way back to Mickey’s apartment and Mickey walks to the kitchen as Ian notices how quiet it is.

“Where’s Yevgeny tonight?”

“Oh he’s staying at Mandy’s.”

“For the night?”

“Yup. He loves staying there. Figured I’d give him a treat since he’s the one that talked me into-“

Mickey doesn’t finish his sentence as Ian’s lips are on his, kissing him, messily as Mickey doesn’t react right away. He finally realizes what’s happening and puts his beer down carefully. He grabs the back of Ian’s head and runs his hand through Ian’s bright red hair. They moan in their kisses and their tongues roam with each other’s like they’ve already been doing this for years. Mickey’s moves his hand down Ian’s face so his thumb is on Ian’s cheek, massaging it. Ian grabs Mickey from the back pulling him in closer.

They pull away at some point to catch their breath.

“Shit.” Mickey lets out. Ian laughs and Mickey’s at his mouth again.

Mickey hops himself up on the counter and starts to take of his pants as Ian unbuckles his. He watches as Ian pulls his shirt over his head. He admires the sight of Ian shirtless before Ian reaches for Mickey’s shirt.

Ian gets himself ready as Mickey waits. Ian grabs Mickey’s legs and hoists them on his shoulders. He puts two of his fingers in his mouth and slicks them with spit. He waits for a nod from Mickey before he puts his fingers into Mickey’s hole stretching it. He licks his lips as he hears Mickey moan softly. Ian pulls out of Mickey and replaces his fingers with his dick, hearing Mickey gasp in pleasure.

They go at it slow at first and then Ian picks up pace per Mickey’s request. They finish seconds from each other both left breathless.

They go at it another 2 times that night and Ian falls asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Mickey.

 

Eventually Ian’s tutoring sessions lessen as Yevgeny stats getting the hang of it but that doesn’t mean Ian’s visits are less frequent. He always make excuses to come saying he forgot they weren’t scheduled or something but Mickey knows. They spend the day together instead. They go on so many dates Yevgeny decides Mickey should start calling Ian his boyfriend. So he does.

 Ian’s a good tutor but an even better boyfriend. He helps Yevgeny whenever he can and plays soldiers with him. He cooks sometimes, though to be honest it was probably best if Mickey cooked, he cleans. He’s the first fucking person to actually treat Mickey well and fuck if Mickey didn’t want to cry at just that idea.


End file.
